londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bury Farm
BURY FARM is a 180-hectare (450-acre) area of Green Belt farmland crossed by public footpaths, rough tracks and bridleways. It is situated on the northern fringe of Edgware, in the London Borough of Barnet. The site has some rare breeding birds and regularly turns up interesting autumn passage migrants. It is currently (2013) under threat from the proposed development of much of the farmland into a golf course. A petition against this development can be signed here. ''' Address: Bury Farm, Edgwarebury Lane, Edgware HA8 8QS (Map:; OS grid reference TQ190941) '''History The ancient Celts cultivated fields here before the Romans arrived in Britain. But the area remained mostly forest until the 13th century, when woodland was cleared and the first farm was built. In 1442 Bury Farm was given by King Henry VI to All Souls College, Oxford. Subsequently, there was the occasional colourful episode in the farm’s history, most notably in February 1735 when members of the infamous Gregory Gang, which included the notorious Dick Turpin, assaulted the 70-year-old farmer, raped one of his maids and robbed the farm. All Souls College still owns the farm, which is currently used for crops by a local farmer and for grazing and hacking by a riding stable. Current threat All Souls College wants to lease a major part of the site to a commercial group that intends to develop an 18-hole golf course. It is claimed that the scheme would not disturb public footpaths — an assertion that is hard to accept. But whether or not public footpaths are affected, the farmer, who has grown millet and other crops here for many years, faces the threat of having to forfeit half of his 80 hectares (200 acres). The proposal would also leave about 70 horses at Bury Farm homeless. And, despite claims by All Souls College, it seems that the development would severely restrict traditional access to the land by local residents and wildlife enthusiasts. If approved, the proposed golf course would, unbelievably, be the 22nd golf course within a five-mile radius of Edgwarebury Lane. And it would be unlikely to be successful because the existing 21 courses are struggling to attract enough golfers to support them. It is noteworthy that a few years ago a nine-hole golf course directly across the A41 from the Bury Farm site had to close through lack of business. It seems that the real reason for the golf course proposal is that the land will initially be used profitably as a 25 hectare (62 acre) site for landfill, with the unwanted golf course then built on top. The golf course plans have met fierce opposition from local residents, who want the land to be preserved as farmland, with footpaths, tracks and bridleways open to all. The proposal has also attracted opposition from all sides of the political spectrum. Among the opponents are Matthew Offord, the Conservative MP for Hendon and Edgware, and Andrew Dismore, his Labour predecessor as MP and now the London Assembly’s member for Barnet and Camden. Please join the NW London RSPB group in its protest against the proposed development of a golf course one this ornithologically rich farmland site on the fringe of Edgware. i To see the proposal and comment on it, go to the applications section of the London Borough of Barnet website and key in the reference number H/04377/13. Habitat The Buy Farm site consist mainly of fields dotted sparsely with trees and enclosed by ancient hedgerows that contain more established trees. Some of the site is used for crops and some for grazing for horses from the livery farm and riding school at Bury Farm. The tracks and bridleways are used for hacking. Significant portions of the land are used as winter grazing for horses, and so are rested from May to November, providing an undisturbed haven for nesting wildlife. The rural nature of the site is aided by the fact that it is bordered by other areas of open land. South of the farm (to the west of Edgwarebury Lane) is Edgwarebury Park, a 12-hectare (30-acre) recreation ground described by the London Borough of Barnet as one of its premier parks. To the south-west is an area of rough grassland known locally as the Edgware Roughs, which has been designated as Metropolitan Open Space. And east of Edgwarebury Lane is a quiet cemetery in which there is little disturbance for wildlife. Species BIRDS Common Buzzard are frequently seen over the site and other raptors regularly recorded include Sparrowhawk, Red Kite, Peregrine, Kestrel, Hobby and Little Owl. Hobby have bred on the threatened part of the site for about 20 years, as have Lapwing. Other endangered species found at the site include Skylark, Linnet, Song Thrush and Reed Bunting. Bury Farm also regularly attracts autumn passage migrants such as Wheatear, Whinchat, Spotted Flycatcher, Yellow Wagtail and Ring Ouzel. In fact, the site is so good for migrants that the RSPB's north-west London group has regularly organised autumn bird walks here. OTHER VERTEBRATES Mammals found on the site include badger, rabbit and several species of bat (including common pipistrelle, soprano pipistrelle and noctule). Reptiles include grass snake and slow worm, and amphibians include the rare great crested newt. INVERTEBRATES ' ''Information needed, please '''Practicalities DIRECTIONS By car, the site is most easily reached by turning north off the A41 into Edgwarebury Lane. Parking is difficult elsewhere near the site. By London Underground, the nearest station is Edgware (Northern Line), from which bus 288 will take you into the Broadfields Estate, which is close to the site. Bus routes 107, 113 and 186 will take you to the junction of Edgwarebury Lane and Edgware Way (A41), which is only a short walk from the site. ACCESS The site is accessible at all times. FACILITIES A couple of small supermarkets and a fish and chip shop can be found nearby in Glengall Avenue. The centre of Edgware has a number of restaurants, bars and supermarkets. External links and resources Broadfields Estate Residents Association Listings Can anyone offer a list of their Bury Farm sightings? ---- Appendix: RSPB letter Category:Local Patches